Even air can blow down a fire
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: The rangers have a long quarrel. And Mia's opponent is Jayden. Will she win? Not good at summaries sorry.
1. When air blows a fire

Hi welcome to my first story. I am new here so please go easy on me… (JAYDEN/MIA) forever from POWER RANGERS SUPER SAMURAI. This will be after LAUREN joins the team

**According to story**

It was a simple morning in the Shiba house, the rangers Kevin and Jayden were training immediately after breakfast. The others kept watching their skills. Kevin was rapidly attacking Jayden with his kendo stick, while Jayden kept dodging all his attacks. Mentor Ji stood in front of the other rangers and said, "Come on Rangers, start training!" Everyone got in their uniforms and started training.

They were training like this

Jayden=Kevin

Mia=Emily

Mike=Antonio

**Mia's POV**

I was continuously winning from Emily. But we were training very friendly. We were talking while training. Everyone else stopped to watch us but we were busy in our fight. Then Antonio said,"Mia is very tough. But she cannot beat us because guys are stronger than girls." We heard them and we said together, "Who said?" Immediately Emily said, "I know Mia can beat you Antonio." We had a long dispute about this topic. I saw Jayden sitting in a corner with his mouth on his chin. "Lauren has given Jayden the leader's post then why is he sitting like that?" Then he stood up and said, "Will you guys just motivate on your goal? We have duties upon us. Everyone was silent. I saw a brilliant shine in Jayden's eyes. But I did not stare it for long. After that moment Antonio said he will win from me in our fight. Jayden said, "Antonio keep training with Mike or you will keep arguing with Mia. Mia will train with me now." Antonio obeyed him. We had a long battle and finally I gave a hit on his knee and he collapsed. I bowed towards him, "Are you alright Jayden?" Everyone said, "You defeated Jayden?" All the guys had their eyes on the ground and said SORRY to me."Stop all this and help Jayden he is hurt!" I replied to them. Lauren and I held his hands on our shoulders and took him to his room. When we came near his door Lauren said, "Let me bring some tea for him. Take care of him please." I obeyed her request. As soon as she left his hand, it landed on my waist accidently. I gave him a weird look and after sometime he realized that. "Uh…oh I am sorry." he said. "It's alright" I replied. I made him sit on his bed and he rolled his eyes towards mine. "Mia…" he whispered. "I have to train now. It is very important at this time." He said in a low voice. "No" I said harshly. "If you want to train you can go but wait for Lauren to give some tea." I ordered. He sat quiet and I left the room as Lauren came in. I heard Antonio saying to Emily, "I can't believe she won." To which Emily replied loudly, " You know, even air can blow up a fire…" I left as I heard that


	2. Closeness Revealed

**Jayden's POV**

**IMAGINE THE SHELL GAME EPISODE….:)**

I can't walk properly after that day. Thanks to Mia. It's not her fault anyway. She said she will cook for me today as a SORRY. I am still getting mad at her cooking. What should I think of? Lauren's hand fracture, Master Xandred, my wound or Mia's cooking? Until now, she had tested all her experiments only on Kevin and now it's my turn. I hear a sudden knock on my door. "Come in." I said. I saw Mia standing with a tray in her hand and three vessels covered with cloth. (JAPANESE STYLE YOU KNOW, LOL ) I was trying to smile when she came towards me…" But trust me, I COULDN'T! I was acting weird. "You did not need to cook for me Mia I have forgiven you" I said to her. Mia rolled her eyes on me and said, "Please." I saw her cute smile and could not disagree that she had a sensation on her face. Seeing her face can make anyone say YES. My window was open and I could see the afternoon light coming on her. She was looking…WAIT! I should not think of all this I have duties. I am the leader. I can't eat her food. What if something happens to me and I can't defeat Xandred? I have to be straight. But then I looked at her again, she had such an innocent look on her face. How can someone be so innocent? She does not know that her cooking is horrible. I can't tell her the truth nor can anyone else. I smelt a delicious aroma. It was chicken, really well cooked. I heard someone telling my name. Then I realized that I was lost in thoughts. I uncovered the food to see what she had cooked. It was looking great. But I thought, "There may be something…" I tasted her dish and it was very delicious. I took another bite of the chicken and said, "Did you…?" "Yes, Jayden I can really cook I know you people were my victim before but I can really cook. I did those things just to see if anyone of you could be honest enough to tell me the truth. So I kept a secret from you, I mean you guys." "Now your secret is revealed. We thought you would feel bad if we tell you the truth so we had to hide it." "It's ok, I understand." She said while going near my window. I could see the afternoon glow on her face…I have to stop thinking all this. I went close to her and said, "Thanks Mia." She looked into my eyes. I was totally lost. She said softly, "You're welcome." She then walked away. I enjoyed my meal. Then in the evening I told everyone about her secret and they started teasing.

**Mia's POV**

What's happening? Sometimes Jayden gets lost mentally when he talks to me. He starts look into my eyes. There are awkward movements between us. I have to sleep now. Emily rushed to me and said, "Thank God that you can cook well…" Mike is so happy that he is dancing like an idiot." "Yea, I am tired now please let me sleep." It was true that I was tired but I couldn't sleep.

**Jayden's POV**

I went to talk to Ji as I could not sleep. He said to me, "Jayden you are the leader. But you are getting weak at this point of time because— He got interrupted by Lauren"because of Mia." She said. "What?" I shouted. "Yes Jayden. Mia is your weak point. You are getting too close to her from the last two weeks. It is visible to me and Lauren. Jayden, your personal emotions should be kept aside when your life is a duty for saving the world." He said. "I don't know what you both are talking about." "Maybe you did not realize but you are attached to her and you are in love. Have you seen how much you care about her?" Lauren said in a high voice. "Look, Lauren if there is anything like that then samurai duty comes first. I promise you both that I will keep away from Mia. I won't get all these things come to me again." I said and left. I saw Mia near her door but I did not look at her.

**According to story**

"Jayden did not understand what we meant…" Lauren said to Ji. "Yes he left the conversation incomplete."


	3. Wont be able to stay away from you

**Jayden's POV**

Am I really getting close to Mia? I can't accept this. We are only good friends. I can't sleep. After hearing all those things form Ji and Lauren I feel that I should run somewhere like an idiot and scream "I AM MAD!" But I don't want to become Mike part 2 officially. Ignoring Mia wouldn't be nice…so I will just try not to cross the line. She is very innocent and I am the one who always goes out of limits but she doesn't utter a word. So this will be my try from tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

Jayden sat on his regular place on the dining table. Mike and Kevin were arguing like every time. Mia and Emily were gossiping about a magazine. Antonio was telling about his biggest catch (FISH) to Lauren. Lauren was getting bored hearing his story. Every time Antonio would stop and say, "Hey, are you listening." And Lauren would say, "Yea, and that's awesome." And he would keep continuing. Ji already had his breakfast. Jayden was staring at Mia and he was very nervous. Mia was not noticing all that. Suddenly the Gap Sensor went off. Jayden ran towards the map quickly. Then they headed off to defeat a new nigh lock. The nigh lock had sharp needles on his back and he looks similar to a porcupine and a catfish. Antonio gave out a laugh when he saw his face. The nigh lock threw his needles and Antonio got stuck to a building. "_I shouldn't have laughed"_ that was his expression. Dayu was watching them from a tree. Mia noticed Dayu and threw an air wave towards her. Fortunately, Dayu fell off. But she was very angry. "PINK RANGER! So we meet again… Hey Porcupish get away! I am gonna kill these rangers! She yelled. The nigh lock did not go so she attacked him but Jayden came in between. Mia immediately ran toward him and Dayu fired her attack on Mia. Jayden was not hurt but Mia was badly wounded. Jayden ran upto Mia who swung up on a building and saw her wound. She had demorphed because of her wound. The others were attacking Dayu and Jayden had the same spark on his eyes like before. "_Lauren and Ji were right, Mia is my weakness..."_ he thought to himself. Dayu disappeared from a gap. They headed back to the Shiba House. Jayden carried Mia in his arms. He laid her on the bed. She had fainted in the battle.

**Mia's POV**

My eyes were open. I saw the clock. It was 8:00 pm. everyone was standing around me. "What had happened?" I asked them. Emily told me the whole thing and I thanked Jayden for carrying me. "Alright." He replied without any expression and left the room. I had dinner with Emily in my room instead of the dining room. I had a good sleep then.

**NEXT DAY (ACCORDING TO THE STORY)**

Mia entered the room for breakfast but someone was missing. She did not think too much and had her breakfast. She was feeling awkward. Emily knew what had been going on between Jayden, Mia, Lauren and Ji. Jayden had gone to the beach for a walk. Mia was not feeling good so she went for some fresh air. Actually, she did not know that Jayden was on the same place. She met him there and said, "Oh, hey."

**Mia's POV**

He looked at me but did not say anything. He kept walking. I went after him. He shouted at me, "Will you stop following me!" When did I follow him? Or is he following me? I ran towards him saying, "Jayden, what happened?" I held my hand on his back for him to turn around. He was very angry. I thought I could help him. But he did not say a word. So I left him.

**Jayden's POV**

I can't help myself. She is so straight


	4. A big Misunderstanding

**Mia's POV**

After that day, Jayden keeps ignoring me. He doesn't even look at me. I feel very bad. He always look so sad…I wish I could make him feel better but he doesn't talk to me. *_Suddenly someone knocks the door*_ "Come in", I said.

I saw Emily when the door opened. As soon as she came inside she locked the door and asked me, "Mia…can I talk to you about something?" "Sure." was my answer. "Okay, but it is very difficult for me to speak about this so you won't say anything in between or I will get nervous! Ummm… I know what is going on between you and Jayden. Jayden is ignoring you because Mentor Ji and Lauren told him about the space between you and him. _You_ have become Jayden's weakness. Since Jayden is keeping away from you, we are losing battles. He is always lost in his world. He never talks freely with anyone." "WHAT! Emily how can you say that? How can I be his weakness? We are just friends. We don't have feelings for each other." I asked in an angry-shocked tone. "Maybe you don't have buy Jayden… see you later." She said as she left the room.

This is impossible! Not possible! Not possible! Not possible! Not possible! _"Okay Mia! Calm down!"_ I said to myself and took a deep breath. Jayden is not that kind of person. There is something going on in the Shiba House which is not visible to me. I have to talk to Jayden or I will keep hitting myself.

**Evening (Mia's POV)**

I found Jayden on the same beach where we met last time. This time I went straight in front of him. "I don't need to talk to you." That's what he said. I stopped him and said, "Look Jayden, this is really important - he cutted me off by holding my upper arms and gave me an angry look. He started, "Stop coming in between my life. I don't need advises from you. I can handle my own life." He pressed my hand so tightly that it was causing me pain but I did not say a thing. "Oh wait, you like it when others are sad and you give them your non-sensual advises." He said while leaving my hands. My hands were paining a lot. He continues, "Can't you catch someone else for talking? Only an idiot can use your ideas." That was too much. I could not stop anymore and I slapped him on his cheek. He looked at me for a few seconds but I left.

**Jayden's POV**

I went back to the Shiba House but I couldn't find Mia. Emily came up to me and told me that she did not follow me on the beach that day, "She did not know you were on the same place Jayden, do you even care? You have hurted her. I just saw a bruise on her arm. She did not show me her face. I immediately understood that you were the reason for that." she said all this and left .What did I just say to Mia? I got her heart broken. She just wanted to talk to me. How can I be so arrogant to someone? How will I show her my face?

**Mia's POV**

How could he do this to me? I was staring at my bruise. I heard a slight knock on the door. I tried my best to speak properly, "Who's it?" "It's me, Jayden." "I did not say anything. After a few seconds of silence he said to me, "Mia, please open the door…" "I will annoy you again Jayden. You can remove me from the team. I don't want to talk to you." I replied in a cranky tone. "Mia, please." He said in a soft and cute tone. "Even I said please before." I said this and slept. He kept telling me to open the door. After a few minutes he sighed and left.

**According to the story**

**Dinner Time**

Everything was silent. Mike too was eating quietly. Jayden broke the silence asking Emily, "Where's Mia?" "She has a head ache so she doesn't want to eat." She said as she was telling it was Jayden's fault. Lauren whispered to Ji, "He is asking about Mia after so many days." "Yes and that's good for him." Replied Mentor.

**Next day (Breakfast)**

Mia and Emily were serving coffee. Mia did not look at Jayden's face. She just passed the coffee to him. As soon as she kept the coffee in front of him, Jayden grabbed her wrist and looked straight into her eyes. He could only see sadness and anger in her eyes. Mia pulled her hand away. Jayden got the same feeling that he gave to Mia when he used to ignore her. Now…Mia was ignoring him.

**After a week (Jayden's POV)**

I was training alone and Mia won't look at me. I was hitting the dummy like a mad person. Kevin entered the dojo and said, "Jayden, this are not the samurai moves. You can't just keep hitting the dummy. I think I should train with you." He came up to me and we started our training. I was lost in Mia's thoughts while training with Kevin and Kevin gave me a hit on the same place where Mia had (on the knee). Mia looked at me but did not express anything. Emily ran up to me and helped me to stand up. Everyone was around me but only Mia was training. I kept staring at her while Emily helped me to move in my room. I kept thinking of her. Suddenly, Ji and Lauren came to my room and closed the door. Emily, Ji and Lauren were all around me. Ji started, "This is enough Jayden. You have to talk to Mia. You are acting weird." "But you told me to stay away from her." I replied. "We never told you to stay away from her. It was a misunderstanding." Said lauren. "MISUNDERSTANDING?! YOU CALL THIS A MISUNDERSTANDING! I AM TOTALLY GETTING MAD. EVERYTHING IS ROAMING AROUND MY HEAD!" I exclaimed angrily. "Jayden, calm down… I will help you. First close your eyes." said Emily while calming me down. I closed my eyes. She told me to look deeper up till the greatest depth. "What do you see?" she asked. I answered in a soft tone, "Black long wavy hair in which I want to get lost, big brown beautiful eyes so which are so deep that I want to drown in them, and pink soft li- "STOP!" Ji said. "I saw Mia…" "THAT'S IT! Emily said giving a high five to Lauren. "I love her?" I asked myself. "Yes you do…"Lauren said teasing me. "But I can't do this she hates me." "I am gonna help you to make her love you." said Emily.

**Please review and tell me how it is. I will update soon…**


	5. At last, she belongs to me

**Jayden's POV**

It was early in the morning. Everything was going normal while breakfast. Mike and Kevin were quarrelling, Mia and Emily giggling, Lauren and Mentor talking about ancient samurais 'and Antonio grilling a fish. I was the one sitting alone, staring at Mia, I don't know if she noticed me staring at her. But she was looking very beautiful wearing a pink top with a black jacket on it and her hair straight hair… I wish I could talk to her.

She was the first to finish eating and then she removed her shoes and went to walk on the grass. I looked at her face. The sun's light was making her face more bright and pretty. I felt a small tug on my arm when I was in my dreams. I ignored it once, but it snatched my hand from my chin. "Emily!" I cried. "Sorry… but can you stop looking at her because I have a plan." "A plan? What plan? Defeating nigh locks?" I asked in a confused manner. "No, for Mia." replied Emily "Will this be okay? I am really worried." I said to her and I felt a smack on my back. Lauren was standing behind me. Lauren started, "Jayden, first of all you have to tell her sorry for that bruise. Then ask her to forgive you and then…" "And then?" I was anxiously asked. "Hug her…" said Emily softly. I immediately stood up but they grabbed my shoulder and made me sit. "Isn't this too much?" I asked. Obviously their answer was no but how could I do this without her permission. I decided to practice my lines in my room.

**Practicing lines:-**

"Hi Mia…" Nah very tacky. "Uhh… Mia" "I am sorry for what I did to you…"OH GOD I CAN'T! _*he stops practicing and leaves*_

**Jayden's POV**

I saw Mia in the kitchen. I went near her. She went away from me. I went close to her again, she was going away but I immediately grabbed her wrist. "WHAT!" she asked in angst. "Uhh… Mia I am sorry for what I did before. I understand that I have hurted you. But please can you forget everything?" I said while coming closer to her. "NO" she said. "No? Why not?" I asked. "Do you think this bruise will let me forget everything?" she said while cleaning the bruise with warm water. _*Emily told me to hug her, so I will.* _When I was about to hug her she disappeared. She left. This won't work…

**Mia's POV  
**I was reading a book in my room. Emily entered and sat down. She started speaking to me, "Will you forgive Jayden?" "No and you don't need to give him ideas for me to forgive him. I know you and Lauren are included in this drama thing." I enquired "How did you know about this? Mia… this is not a drama. Jayden is in love with you." She inquired "I don't know what you are talking about." Jayden can't. It is impossible for him." I said rudely.

**Jayden had heard all this**

**Jayden's POV  
** I had a conversation with Lauren, Emily and Ji and I asked them that I will win Mia's heart on my own. They won't be with me forever and I need Mia… Emily said that Mia is very smart and she doesn't wants to forgive me at any cost. She is so smart that she won't even give him an opportunity to say SORRY.

Next Day I heard Mia talking to Emily about the forest. Mia was about to go in the forest. I followed her to talk to her alone. When we were alone in the woods, I came in front of her. When she saw my face, she started turning back. I stopped her somehow. She kept speaking and I saw that the bruise was no more on her hand. Emily was right; she did not let me speak even a word. I heard her faint voices. Her last line was, "Why do you keep following me? No one keeps harassing anyone for saying SORRY. Seriously Jayden, you don't need to do all this. And if you do, you have to tell me why…" I was in silence for a few moments and then she said, "Why? Why, why, why? She was leaving but I turned her around and said loudly, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. My echo was heard in the whole forest and it went on 21 times. We did not blink in our eye contact. I couldn't stop myself…I was coming closer to her. I attempted to kiss her but just as I was about to she pushed me and walked away.

Did I do something wrong? I cannot fall in love or something? I just said the truth and I can do anything for her now.

**Mia's POV**

How dare he say that? I can't do this. This is too much. *_tears come out from her eyes*_

I was keeping distances from Jayden. He tried to get close to me but I always kept away from him.

I was going to do the laundry and after I put the clothes in the machine, someone pulled me in a corner. Jayden again…? I tried to free myself but he trapped me between his arms against the wall. I rolled my eyes down. He broke the silence and said "Look at me Mia." I couldn't look at him. Then he used his fingertips and got my chin up. "Don't worry Mia; I won't try to kiss you this time. I just wanted to ask you that do you feel something for me. I know you do. I can see how much you care for me in your eyes… and you did not reply me that day answer. It has become very difficult for me to stay away from you. I can't sleep at nights." "Jayden, I don't have any feelings for you… please understand and stop doing all this for me. You will get a better girl than me. I mean…you deserve it." I said to him in an embarrassed tone. "So I don't deserve you?" he came more close while saying this. "Yes you do…No! I mean…I have to go." I was totally confused. I somehow escaped from his arms and went in my room.

What did I just do there? He'll really make some other meaning from that…

**Jayden's POV**

I know she likes me and I will prove it to her. *_someone knocks his room door*_ "Hey Jayden" Emily asked cheerfully. "Oh, hi Em." I told her everything that happened. She did not say anything, sighed, and left the room.

Suddenly the gap sensor went off. We all rushed to the town and saw a nigh lock with large tentacles and sharp long teeth like a large mammoth. There were some moogers around him. The moogers were defeated. Then we all went to fight with that nigh lock. He smashed Mia on the building wall. And threw some sprinkles of water on her. Her eyes turned pink instead of her brown. She got up and attacked Emily. We all were shocked. "WHAT!" We rushed towards them and Mia started attacking us. I stood aside to fight alone with Mia. All of them were knocked down. I ran towards her and with one hit I fell on the ground and demorphed. She was approaching towards me to finish me. But I couldn't stand up. Everyone yelled, "NO MIA!" Everyone then closed their eyes and turned around to avoid the scene before she slashed me. She was going to hit me and I closed my eyes in shock. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me. Her eyes turned brown again. She helped me to stand up. Lauren and the others stood up. Mia turned around and threw an air wave on the nigh lock. He drowned in the water. We all surrounded around Mia. Kevin asked Mia, "What happened?" "I don't know…" Mia replied. "She was possessed." Lauren said. "I…" she said while staring at me. "But how did you stop?" Emily asked while hugging Mia. "Maybe something close to her or attached to her came in between…" Lauren said to Emily.

I had heavy hits on my body. I was not able to walk properly. The nigh lock was in his mega mode. Lauren used the black box and turned into the super samurai red ranger. Emily said to Mia, "Will you be able to handle Jayden to the Shiba House?" "Okay." was her answer. She picked up my hand and held it on her shoulder and carried my home like that. Mentor gave her a medicinal herb to apply on my body. "You have to do this, Mia." I have to go and work on something." She agreed. She helped me to lie on the bed. She said, "Look Jayden, I am sorry." and applied the herb on my arms. "You don't need to be." I replied. "Why did you stop?" I asked her. She did not reply. Then I somehow managed to get up and get a shirt from my cupboard. She understood I had to change and turned around. I couldn't even open the shirt I was wearing. "Aahh…" I softly yelled." She understood that. She closed her eyes and turned around. She started unbuttoning my shirt. When she removed it, she accidentally touched my chest exactly where my heart was... (Very hot, lol ) "I am sorry." She said with eyes still closed. "It's okay" I said. I thought that my heart was gonna melt or get out of my chest. Then she helped me to wear my sleeves and buttoned up my shirt. She opened her eyes. Some of her hair had just messed up and come near her forehead. I flicked them behind her ear and whispered, "Why did you stop attacking me…? "Please… stop saying all that. I don't know!" she yelled. "Do you even remember what did Lauren say there?" I came close to her when I said this. _"Maybe something close or attached to her came in between…"_ she replied. There was silence in the room. She got up tried and to leave but I did not let her, by holding her wrist. I saw a tear running down her cheeks. "I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…!" she said and hugged me. I grinned and said "I love you too." Atlast we were together. We heard the others' voices and broke away. I smiled at her. She said, "Goodnight." I hugged her again and she kissed me on my cheek.


	6. Silent Love

**Sorry for updating after such a long time…I had a viral fever. It's reduced now so I can update. Thanks for reading.**

**-x-**

**Jayden's POV**

Mia belongs to me now. I got what I wanted. But we can't spend our _alone time _because we are always busy. Everyone knows that we are a couple now but it is still not the same thing for me. I want to spend time with her. I want to end our SILENT LOVE… I don't know if we will ever get to talk closely… She still thinks that I am very serious. Obviously I am, but now she has become my priority…

**Mia's POV**

Jayden and I don't have any time to talk. But I don't mind. At least some day we will defeat Master X and stay with each other FOREVER…

**According to the story**

_Gap sensor goes off and the rangers get morphed. They rush to the new nigh lock. It was like a devil with a bottle in his hand. The nigh lock had a bottle in his left hand and was fighting with the right hand. But he was very strong. He was staring at Mia. He threw every one of them near the forest. And they got unconscious. The nigh lock threw some thing on Mia while Mia was unconscious; the nigh lock sat beside the rangers. After 25 minutes they were back to their senses. They turned towards the nigh lock. They were surprised to see that the nigh lock had turned in to a handsome man who was as tall as Jayden, very handsome like Jayden and had blue eyes. Anyways, they looked different from each other. Mia was shocked. The nigh lock had an evil smile on his face and he was looking at Mia. He said, "Maybe you will get a surprise later my darling Pinky." He went away through a crack. Mike laughed, "Darling!" To which Antonio laughed, "Pinky!" They were laughing their whole way home. Jayden was getting very curious. Kevin stopped and said, "Can you both just get a little serious? The nigh lock did mean something-""Something about Mia… He meant that he's gonna do something to Mia."Jayden cutted Kevin. "Exactly!" Kevin replied. "But what could he do to her…?" Emily asked in a confusing manner. Mia said in a fainting voice, "That…that…uhhhh…!" She fell down to the ground. Emily yelled, "Mia!" Everyone ran towards her and Kevin said, "Mike, Antonio, you see? This is very serious. The nigh lock wants to do something to Mia." "Get aside guys." Jayden said and he picked Mia in his arms. He brought her home like a princess and laid her on her bed. "Samurais, there is a meeting."Jayden said. Emily told the whole story to Ji. Ji said, "You mean when you people were unconscious the nigh lock sat beside you? HOW! He could have finished you off." "Yea but he did not and that's what we gotta find out."said Kevin. "Why does he only want Mia?" Emily asked. "I don't know… but I won't let anything happen to her." Jayden said this and went to Mia's room. "We will find out everything tomorrow." Ji said and everyone left. Jayden spent whole night sitting beside Mia. But she did not wake up._

**Jayden's POV**

The next day in the morning after breakfast the gap sensor again went off. We met the nigh lock again. The nigh lock again came in the human figure like last time. HE WAS DRIVING A BIKE. I told Antonio to cup him with his claw zord against a building because I wanted to know about him. Antonio did so. I went near him and asked, "What did you do to Mia? Tell me at once or you will have to die!" "Mia? Oh! You mean my darling Pinky?" "Don't call her _darling_! Just tell me what did you do to her?"I yelled in angst. I was about to blow up." The nigh lock said, "Why are you getting bothered if I call her darling? Wait are you…? That's the reason I have qualities like you now!" "What do you mean?" I asked. "I want the pink ranger. And I threw something on her; it was a potion which makes me just like the person she loves. So she loves you? I won't give her any reason to love you by finishing you off! She's mine now red ranger! But I am surprised. This potion doesn't make anyone faint." "…YOU? A nigh lock cannot love a human; specially a ranger!" I asked confusingly. The nigh lock said, "But now we can. I will be the first nigh lock to marry a human!" "Forget it! Mia won't allow this at any cost!" I replied. "That's the reason I threw my potion on her! But until now no one has fainted because of that potion. Maybe you both are strongly in love. So I have to use that potion more on her. Right now she will be on your side but once I throw my new potion on her…she will forget everything about you. Even your name…We will get married and then first of all I will kill you!"The nigh lock warned me. "So it has not worked yet…? So she still loves me?" I asked. "Yes, Red Ranger. But luck doesn't always work." He answered in an evil tune. Unfortunately, the place Antonio had cupped him with his zord was a nigh lock gap. He disappeared through it. He wants to turn Mia into a nigh lock... We went back to the Shiba House and I went to Mia's room. She was in the same condition. Emily was taking care of her. We all were crushing our minds to get Mia back and defeat that nigh lock and the suddenly Kevin stood up and said, "I have a plan! Why don't we act that Mia is against us and she is in the nigh lock's side and then when the nigh lock will come near Mia we will defeat him!" Everyone had big smiles on their faces until I said, "But Kevin, this is too dangerous! Mia is very weak at this point of time and that nigh lock is very clever. If he turns our plan or he does something to Mia, we will lose her FOREVER…" They frowned again. "We have to take this risk, Jayden. We have been taking risks from the start."Kevin said. Emily spoke, "Once I asked Mia that will she be strong enough to bear pains in fights? She said that each and every samurai in this world has been bearing pain each and every and every second. We have to go through all this, _however the conditions are…"_ We got cheered up when Emily said this. *_the gap sensor goes off*_

**According to the story**

This time Emily stayed with Mia. She did not go to the battle. The rangers were fighting the nigh lock that was in a human's figure but every time the nigh lock would play new tricks on them.

**In the Shiba House**

Emily was sitting beside Mia when suddenly Mia woke up. Emily happily said, "Mia! You're awake! The other have went to defeat that nigh lock. Now since you are awake, I'll go and help them." "Nigh lock? Hey, what happened that day? Why am I feeling so tired? Where is Jayden?" Mia said in a tired tone. "I will tell you everything later…right now we have a battle!" Emily answered. "Wait! Even I'm coming with you!" Mia said. "No, Mia you are tired, you need to rest. Please, please, don't get up. We will be back soon!" Emily replied. After pleading thousands of time Mia said, "Okay but you are gonna tell me what happened." Emily nodded and left.

**Battlefield**

On one hand, the rangers were fighting with the nigh lock and on the other hand Mia was getting impatient. She saw Lauren outside. She tip-toed her legs and left to fight. The rangers were totally exhausted and Mia popped in from behind. "Mia, what are you doing here?" Emily asked. Mia did not reply her. The nigh lock's eyes started shining. Then the leader stood up and said, "We gotta cover Mia!" Everybody rose up. Emily told the whole thing to Mia. The nigh lock left saying that he'll be back. Mia started stammering as she looked at Jayden, "Wh-what? Ho-how is th-this possible?" She managed to utter somehow. Jayden leant towards Mia, near the chair she was sitting and said, "Don't worry Mia. You are very weak right now, you need some rest…" Mia immediately shot up saying, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, JAYDEN? I can't rest when you guys are getting beaten up by that nigh lock everyday JUST BECAUSE OF ME!" Mike said, "It's not your fault Mia." Jayden was still, staring at Mia's face. Emily gave her a glass of water saying, "Take this…you will feel better." Mia drank the water. Ji suggested them, "Rangers, you are tired right now. How about we take a walk on the midnight bridge (it's a bridge's name) to get some fresh air. Lauren said, "That's a great idea Master!" Everyone got up and went outside except Jayden and Mia. Jayden was still leaning beside her. Mia was still shocked looking at the ground while Jayden was looking at her with dreamy eyes. Jayden broke the silence saying, "Mia…? Let's go everyone is waiting for us. You need some fresh air. Come on." Mia replied, " Okay let's go."

**On the bridge**

All of them were walking in pairs. Jayden was walking with Antonio; Lauren with Ji; Mike with Kevin and yes they were quarreling; Mia with Emily. The two girls were walking behind, talking and smiling. Antonio was making Jayden bored, while Jayden was looking at Mia. Lauren and Ji were talking about everyone else.

Mia stopped talking to Emily for some time, they were just walking now. Mia turned her face above to the right. She was looking at the moon. She forgot everything while doing so. Emily mumbled to Jayden so no one could hear, "Jayden, this is your chance, talk to her. Spend some time with her." "Ya I will." He replied. They switched places. Mia didn't notice that Jayden was walking beside her. He came more close to her. Their hands were moving to and fro, touching each other's fingers every now and then…Mia was feeling something…as if heat was touching her fingertips and palm. She thought it were Emily's hands. She turned her face towards Jayden and was surprised! "Oh, hey Jayden! Sorry, I didn't notice you." She said. Jayden answered, "It's okay Mia." They were walking silently. Jayden's heartbeat was getting fast as his fingers touched Mia's hand. He plucked up his courage and holded Mia's hand. Mia felt weird at first but she didn't say anything. They were quietly walking hand in hand. Since Mia said nothing, Jayden got his ease. He moved his hand to her shoulder. Mia's eyes widened. '_What is he doing? I never thought Jayden could get romantic…' _she thought to herself. "Umm…Jayden? She said. "Yea?" He replied. "Since the others are here, could you…?" She said. "Mia please don't say anything and listen to me. I don't want to hide my space with you. Everyone knows about us, we don't need to hide. I can get romantic and trust me,_ I want to._ I want to spend time with you. I want our relationship to be like other couples, I know we have work but we can get our time. _I just want to end our silent love._" Replied Jayden.

"Wow! I thought you would never say that. I thought you would feel awkward if I had said that…" Mia said happily. They walked apart from everyone. They were talking. Mia said, "You know, I just love the moon!" "Ya…umm… I can see. Jayden replied in jealousy. He was jealous because Mia said she loves the moon. His face got slightly red. Mia was still looking at the moon and completed her sentence, "But…not more than you." Jayden's jealousy flushed away. "_YES!"_ He mumbled. "What?" Mia asked because she heard what he mumbled. "Oh! Umm… nothing! Mia grinned and started laughing. Jayden asked, "What's so funny?" Mia copied his line, "Oh! Umm…nothing!" Then she ran towards Emily. They switched places again. Jayden was still smiling as he thought how funny he was some moments ago _with Mia._ They reached the Shiba House. The others went to their rooms. Jayden and Mia were alone in the hall, looking at each other. Mia broke the silence saying, "So…?"Jayden replied as he was confused, "So…" They heard Mentor coming and Mia immediately said, "So Goodnight!" and kissed Jayden on his cheek. She rushed to her room. Jayden said softly, "Goodnight…"

**Thanks for reading. This chapter is quite long and has romance in the end. I think I will make a kissing part in the next chapter. Till then keep smiling…**


	7. The best night

**New update! New chapter! Chapter no.7! XD**

**According to the story**

After walking on that bridge, Jayden and Mia's relationship had taken a new turn. They were open to each other now. Jayden was romantic; Mia supported him and the best thing was that they would express their love in front of everyone!

But, we are talking about life here. Life cannot be so straight; it always keeps changing paths… There are always new opportunities, mistakes and choices in life. If you once make a mistake, it can't be undone, but it can surely be fixed; but mistakes are made only by human beings. If you make the same mistake twice, then, it is not a mistake, it's a choice. Let's continue…

The rangers made a plan. The plan was that Mia would get against the rangers and then go with the nigh lock. When she comes to know about his weakness, the rangers could defeat him. But, there was a risk…what if the nigh lock used the potion on her? Jayden's nightmare would become true. (NOT MENTIONED IN THE FIC) They were just sitting and thinking and after some time Mia said, "I will take care that he doesn't use the potion on me." To which Jayden replied in shock, "But Mia! This is too risky… I can't let you do this." He got up from his seat and went outside in the yard. Mia followed him. He then stopped and said, "Mia, I am the leader and I won't let you do this." Mia replied, "If I don't do this, then he will indirectly turn me into a nigh lock. Please Jayden…" She made a cute, sad face. "Alright…how do you always make me agree?" He said while smiling. "That's a girl trick…" she said. Then as they were walking, they saw a couple kissing near the tree. Jayden was getting nervous.

**Evening (After dinner)**

They saw a romantic movie. In the last part, the hero kissed the heroine. That scene made Jayden nervous again.

**Sleeping Time (After the movie)**

**Jayden's POV**

What if the nigh lock turned Mia into a nigh lock? We can't be sure. I have to satisfy myself! And only one thing can satisfy me right now…

**According to the story**

Mia entered the room and immediately closed the door. When she turned around she was surprised to see Jayden. He was sitting at the top of the bed where the bed stand was. Mia was wearing her night dress. Jayden was thinking, " _She's so beautiful…"_ At last, she said, "Jayden…? What are you doing here?" Jayden answered saying, "Mia I want to talk to you." "Yes, what do you want to talk about?" She replied. Jayden said, "About…about something…" Mia could surely understand that he was getting nervous. She sat beside him and moved her hair from behind to her left shoulder. Jayden was staring at her actions. He was getting a feeling of enthusiasm in that scene. Mia broke the silence, "Jayden…? You were about to say something right?" He came out of his dreams and said, "Oh yes… I wanna try something." Mia thought, "_First he said he wanted to say something and now he says he wants to try something…" _She said to him, "Okay what is it?" He looked directly in her eyes. Her eyes were demanding to know what he wanted to do. She was totally confused. He then said, "Ummm…Mia can you just…"He swallowed his words. "Can I just what?" She was getting impatient."He said to her, "Can you just…can you just…close your eyes?" She closed her eyes. He came more close to her. Then he was approaching towards her. He was shivering. When his face was nearly a centimeter away from hers', Mia understood what he was about to do. She was getting nervous and started shivering as well. She could feel his face coming close to her face by his heat. Their lips almost touched; he started kissing her gently…He was filled with passion. Mia started returning pleasure. She got up slightly, in a half sitting-half standing pose and started moving her hands on his hair behind. Jayden pulled her waist towards himself. They shared a really long passionate kiss. The kiss was so passionate that they lost their senses. If anything meant to them at that point of time, then it was the kiss. They could not stop… Jayden got up in the same pose like Mia still kissing. His hands were still on her waist. He was now higher in level then Mia (tall). She rounded her hands around his neck. Their bodies kept moving. Then Mia moved her hands from his neck to his chest. Jayden's hands were moving above and below (on her waist). Mia pulled his jacket and got more close to him. Then, she again pulled his collar. They were now leaning on the bed. They were slowly lying down. They did not stop and the kiss got more passionate. They were again in the sitting pose. Suddenly, Mia lightly pushed his chest and they jolted apart. They were breathing as if they won the longest marathon ever. He then looked at her. Mia's face was all-red. Jayden gave her a quick kiss and said, "I should go now, Goodnight." As soon as he turned around to leave, she holded his hand and said, "Please stay for tonight." Jayden turned around and looked in her eyes. He said, "Okay." He slept on the bed with her. Mia's head was lying on his shoulder and they started talking. After an hour, Mia fell asleep; but Jayden was still awake. He was looking at her. He only thought, "_I can't believe that I kissed her. I never thought I would kiss you Mia."_ After an hour, he fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Mia woke up. She saw Jayden beside her. She grinned at the way he was sleeping. _"Looks like he slept late last night… that's why he's still sleeping._" She left him asleep and got out of his arms. She went to take a shower.

After Mia got ready, Jayden was awake. "Good Morning Jayden." Mia said. "Good Morning Mia." He replied. "Wait! Is everyone awake? I have to go from the window." Oh yes! Everyone is awake…you have to go through the window." "He went out of the window and turned at Mia. Mia said to him, "Jayden, I am so sorry that you have to bear this trouble because of me. I shouldn't have told you to stay with me." "It's okay Mia. Even I wanted to stay with you; and trust me _LAST NIGHT WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE…"_ He said this and ran away. "_It definitely was the best…"_ Mia said to herself.

They will defeat the nigh lock in the next chapter. I know this is quite short but I wanted my 7th chapter to be full of romance! ONLY ROMANCE! Sorry if it sucks… PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Relieved and Rescued

**Okay, here is my new idea. I have used it in this chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

**According to the story**

The Ranges were ready for the nigh lock attack. They were discussing while eating breakfast. Jayden and Mia were sitting together. Jayden explained, "So guys, we all know what we gotta do. Everybody take care that the nigh lock doesn't use the potion on you." "Okay." said Mike. "Especially you, Mia..." Jayden said while resting his hand on Mia's thigh under the table. They looked in each other's eyes deeply. Mia was feeling good in his company while he was lightly rubbing her thigh. She rested her hand on his hand and he holded it firmly. Ji informed, "Mia you have to take care that you don't hurt anyone of the teammates while acting." Mia answered, "I'll try my best, Ji." They were about to have breakfast but the gap sensor went off. They went to the battle and morphed themselves. Mia walked alone and started her role by saying, "Hmmm...I guess this nigh lock wants to finish you too, guys. Poor you! I have heard that an enemy's enemy is a friend.""NO MIA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE ARE A TEAM. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US?" said Emily. Mia gave a wicked smile and said, "Everything is fair in love and war. I don't need an excuse to kill you!" Jayden thought_,__ "Wow...Mia is acting awesome!"_ The nigh lock was watching this scene. He was confused and asked Mia, "What do you mean, Pink Ranger? Are you against your team?" Mia walked slowly towards him and said, "Call me Mia...you are the first nigh lock in a human getup and I must say...you are really handsome!" Mia shaked his hand. The nigh lock was shocked as well as happy when Mia touched him while Mia thought, "Eeeek! Why do I have to touch him?"He said, "So are you coming in my team? Just think about it! _YOU AND ME_... we will finish these rangers and then Master Xandred, we will be ruling the whole world, Pink-sorry Mia." Mia was thinking, "_You and me? _ How dare he think like that? I feel like kicking him!" Jayden's thought were the same like Mia. The nigh lock again asked, "What are you thinking about, Mia..? Just say YES! I have been dreaming for you for a really long time..." _"Right...might be a week! I have waited for her since two months, you idiot!"_ Jayden mumbled. Emily heard him and said, "Ahem, ahem! Can you shut up?" "Oh sorry." he answered. Mia went close to the nigh lock and said, "Yea, we'll make a great team!" The nigh lock smiled knowingly gave a dazzling smash to the rangers. It was so strong that they were not able to get up. Mia was feeling sorry for them. _"I am sorry guys." _she thought. The nigh lock yelled, "We don't have time for you rangers! I and Mia are going away...in my castle." _"We gotta stop him." Jayden thought. _But they were not able to get up. _"What? I have to go with him? I thought we would be finishing him right now..." Mia thought. _She looked at Jayden and gave him a signal asking, "Should i go..?" Jayden allowed her. The nigh lock pulled Mia's hand and they vanished behind smoke. "Jayden, you shouldn't have let her go with him!" said Antonio. "I know she won't disappoint us." Jayden said while removing his samuraizer. They called Ji for help. Mike mumbled, "Dude! I thought we could finish everything in one battle!"

**With Mia and the nigh lock**

They came to an ice castle. It was really beautiful, filled with precious stones and some servants. Mia asked in a confused manner, "Where are we...?" The nigh lock answered, "This is my castle. It is bigger and better than master, why am I respecting him by saying master? It is bigger and better than Xandred. These nigh lock servants were working for Xandred but now they are in my side." While exploring the castle with the nigh lock Mia saw a beautiful crown decorated with diamonds and blue sapphires. It was carved so brilliantly that Mia could not resist going closer to it. It was guarded with transparent glass or ice. It was not possible to judge if it was ice or glass. If it was glass it had become very cold in the castle and if it was ice, it was normal. The nigh lock saw that Mia's eyes caught the sight of the crown. He said, "You see it... it is made for my queen. I bought it from underneath the earth, near the lava. It is for you, just for you." Mia was feeling guilty and couldn't accept the crown because she was lying to the nigh lock. She excused him by saying, "I can't accept it right now. I want to finish my team first." "Your wish, my command." he answered. He then clapped and asked a servant, "Show your new queen her room and get some human food. I will use the potion on her..."They were walking to the bedroom when Mia turned around and said in a stammering voice, "Ug...Umm, wh-why do you want to turn me into a nigh lock? You don't trust me?" The nigh lock answered, "I know you belonged to that red ranger...am i right? I am turning you into a nigh lock because I cannot take any risk. _YOU ARE MINE, PINK RAN-MIA..." _Mia walked behind the nigh lock, seated him on the bed and started massaging his shoulders. She was feeling frustrated and irritated while doing so. She said, "Trust me. I am all yours...Nobody can come between us." The nigh lock answered, "You know what Mia..? I trust you and I can't wait anymore." He got up in excitement and closed the door. He was slowly walking towards Mia while she thought, "What does this nigh lock mean? He cannot wait for what? SHUCKS! Why did he close the door? Why is he smiling like that? Why is he walking towards me? Ohhh...his eyes remind me of Jayden." The nigh lock sat next to her but she moved away. She walked to the corner of the room and said, "Can we do this later? I mean after we complete our task?" The nigh lock frowned and said, "You said I can trust you, right? So that's how I am testing you. If you want to win my trust, come here." She was getting a little nervous but she managed to not tell the truth. She uttered somehow, "But-but is there no other way? I don't want to do all this so early." The nigh lock replied, "Calm down...I was kidding. Why do you seem so scared of me?" He opened the door and left the room. Mia saw him walking away; she closed the door, rested her back on the door and took a sigh of relief. Mia talked to herself, "It was a joke, thank God! A nigh lock can even joke around!"

**Night (At the Shiba House)**

Everybody was missing Mia, especially, Jayden and Emily. Emily did not find anyone to gossip and Jayden was lost in Mia's thoughts. Emily noticed Jayden looking at the moon. She came and sat next to him on the bench. She cheerfully said, "Hey!" Jayden did not look at her, he was still staring the moon, he replied in an absent-minded tone, "Hi." Emily was confused; she asked, "Jayden... you are missing her, right?" He replied, "Yes and her boyfriend is in front of me and he is smiling at me. You know, Mia loves her boyfriend very much." Emily was still confused in his dreamy lines. She asked, "You are his boyfriend, right? I cannot see anyone else over here." He did not take even a glance at Emily's face and said, "Not me...the moon. She loves the moon. I wish I was in its place." Emily thought, _"Jayden is so romantic...he is behaving like Romeo, waiting for his Juliet. I can't believe he's so much in love with Mia! Awww...so romantic! Just imagine, Mia in Juliet's outfit waiting at the window pane for his Romeo, Jayden...! That would be so CUTE!" _ She left him in his condition and walked away for a sleep.

Jayden said to himself, "Good night, Mia..." and at the glance of a moment Mia said at the nigh lock's castle, "Sweet dreams, Jayden..." They both heard each other clearly.

**Next Day (Directly at the battle)**

Everybody had arrived. They had a huge fight. 6 v/s 1 counting Mia. Jayden, Mike and Antonio fell down and Kevin and Emily were thrown in the river. They came out, not able to stand up as always. They were strength less. Mia and Jayden were staring at each other, in an eye-contact. The nigh lock turned at Mia and said, "Mia! You wanted me to trust you, right? Come here and finish the red ranger!" Everybody's eyes were wide open, shocked and waiting for action. Mia said, "How can I..? The nigh lock again said, "Come on! You hate him right?" Mia picked up her sword; Jayden was shocked to see her coming to kill him. She was close to him and raised her sword high above her head, but she stopped. She turned around and said, "I CAN'T!" The nigh lock smiled knowingly and said, "As I expected! You still belong to him." His eyes were red with rage. He gave a slash at Jayden but before it touched him Mia came in between and used her samuraizer, "SYMBOL POWER-SHIELD!" The bolt turned around and fell on the nigh lock. The nigh lock could only be defeated by his power and Mia did so. He was finished. Mia turned around and leant down. Jayden could only see love, affectionate and care in her eyes. She sighed and said, "Jayden, are you alright?" She helped him to get up. He holded her hand replied, "What can happen to me?" They both grinned at each other.

Shiba House was again cheered up. Ji said to Mia, "Mia, I told you that you should not hurt anyone but you did..." Mia was feeling very sad and she replied to Ji, "I know Master. I am really guilty for that. I am sorry guys." Mentor Ji said, "I know, we all can see guilt on your face. Go and get some sleep. You might be tired." Mia was happy to hear that; she saw Jayden going out of the house in the yard. He sat on the stone bench and was looking at the sky. She followed him and sat beside him. She immediately said, "Look Jayden, I am sorry to attack you. I didn't want to hurt you. I am feeling guilty for what I did." Jayden looked at her and said, "I know you didn't want to but I am not gonna forgive you at any cost..." Mia totally frowned after hearing that. She solemnly said, "You won't give me another chance?" "No." said Jayden clearly. She immediately stood up, wiped some tears and started walking away; but as soon as she was about to leave, someone holded her hand. Who else could it be? Obviously, Jayden. He got up and holded her wrist. Mia tried to get it out, but to no avail. He pulled her close to his chest and moved her hair from her right shoulder to the left shoulder. Mia did not turn back. He started giving light kisses on her neck and shoulder and then certainly started nibbling her neck. Mia raised her hand and caressed his cheek while he was busy nibbling her neck. Mia gave out a blushing smile. She said in the same condition, "Jayden..?" Jayden murmured on her neck, "Hmm..?" "What... are you doing?" she said. He again murmured on her neck, "Nothing, I am just using my authority on someone who belongs to me..." His hands slowly moved to her waist. His hot breath was touching her neck. His hands started moving up and down on her waist. She smiled and said, "You weren't gonna forgive me, right?" "Never... and this is your punishment. I have moral right on you from now." he said. He kissed her cheek and she turned around, "Can you use your right later? Because, I think everybody needs us right now." He replied in a mischievous tone, "Oh sure, you can go..." She was leaving but he again pulled her behind and said, "Learn to hear the whole sentence. I meant, you can go but after some hours..." She turned around and said, "Wha-" She was cutted off when Jayden trapped her in a long, passionate kiss. She started kissing back and caressed his cheek again. He moved his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. They didn't notice that the lights had dimmed. Mia rounded her hands around his neck. All of this went on... They watched the beautiful sight of the moon for the whole night, _TOGETHER."_

**THE END**

**How's it? I know I make grammatical mistakes...but how's da story?**


End file.
